


Gone, Gone, Gone

by TheDoctorandRiver



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, brief mention of Naomi/Otacon, brief mention of sunny, ish, starts after shadow moses ends after mgs4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorandRiver/pseuds/TheDoctorandRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Otacon and Snake's life, showing how their partnership turned to friendship, and then to lovers. (Sorry I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Gone, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever MGS fix, so if I horribly botched Otacon and Snake, I deeply apologize.
> 
> Anyway, it's a songfic, the song is Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. And I kind of cheated by moving around the lyrics to work the way I wanted. 
> 
> The story is in chronological order from after Shadow Moses when Snake went back to Alaska, to after the events of MGS4.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! Comments and constructive criticism are greatly welcomed!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song I used for this fic.

When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight if you need help  
If you need help

Snake was dozing on his couch, trying to sleep off his hangover when he heard a knock on his door. 

His senses were immediately sharpened, and his instinct kicked. He stood, grabbed his SOCOM off of his ugly, beaten up coffee table, and was in a battle ready stance in the time span of two seconds.

He knew nobody should be knocking at his door, no one who wasn't trying to kill or recruit him at least. Snake lived in the middle of nowhere in Alaska, it's not like any realtor's, or Jehovah's witnesses were gonna come calling.

Slowly, and warily he advanced on the door, he quickly swung it open and pointed the barrel of his gun directly at the forehead of.. A shivering, and now frightened, Otacon.

"It's okay!" The engineer said upon seeing the weapon, thrusting his hands up into the air in surrender. "It's j-just me, Otacon. R-remember," Otacon stuttered, both from the freezing cold, and fear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snake growled, glancing behind Otacon to assess whether or not he was alone. He seemed to be.

"I wanted to t-talk to you about the n-new anti-Metal Gear organization I'm founding with Nastasha Romanenko. It's called Philanthropy," Otacon said, his stutter leaving him as he talked about his so-called 'anti- Metal Gear organization'. He was obviously excited about it, going by the small smile tugging at his lips, despite Snake pointing a gun at his face, and glaring fiercely.

Snake had lowered his gun slightly at the mention of Nastasha's name, and with it came a small glimmer of hope in Otacon's eyes.

"And let me guess, you want me to join with you?" Snake asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he lowered his weapon completely, tucking it into the holster he kept at his side. it's not like he needed it to take down the scrawny engineer, anyway.

"Of course I do! You're the legendary Solid Snake! I saw how amazing you were at Shadow Moses," Otacon beamed, apparently ignoring Snake's sarcasm and reluctance.

Snake sighed heavily at being called legendary once again. He hated being called that.

"Come on, please just give me ten minutes to explain it to you," Otacon begged, sensing that the soldier was about to slam the door in his face.

"Please?" he said again, as if the nicer he asked, the more likely Snake was to give in.

Finally after a few minutes of careful consideration, Snake relented. Mostly because he was pretty sure Otacon wouldn't leave him alone until he at least heard him out.

So with another sigh, Snake stepped to the side and let him in. After patting him down to check for bugs, of course.

"When enemies are at your door,  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help,  
If you need help.

The first time the two of them had to do a mission where Otacon had to go in the field, he got shot.

It was supposed to be a simple information retrieval, Otacon had to go in because there were extremely high levels of security protecting the information they needed.

Nothing he couldn't handle, but still much too complicated for Snake.

While Otacon was in the computer room, Snake had left to take care of a guard patrol they knew would be coming any minute, but unfortunately there was a second guard patrol they hadn't known about. 

They quickly discovered Otacon, who had just finished extracting the needed information and was getting ready to wait for Snake, and then leave.

Snake heard the gunshot that tore it's way through Otacon's thigh, (thankfully missing any arteries), and hearing his pained cry, quickly made his way towards the room his partner was in. He took out all four guards of the guards who had started to surround Otacon in quick succesion.

Otacon had one of his hands pressed to the bleeding wound as pained tears fell from his eyes, he'd never been in that much pain in his life, he felt like he might pass out. And he suddenly felt even more respect for the soldier he called his partner, if he got shot in the shoulder he just kept going. Otacon had never realized how difficult that was until he actually felt a bullet ripping into his flesh.

Snake quickly anaylized the wound, and then before Otacon could even protest, he hoisted the the engineer over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He grabbed his computer bag, ignoring Otacon's quiet moans of pain as he made his way out of the facility. Narrowly avoiding all the patrol guards who were rushing to respond to the commotion.

Eventually Otacon passed out, and by the time he woke back up, in a painkiller induced haze, he was back in his cot at their hideout, a bandage wrapped tightly around the wound on his thigh.

"You're my backbone, you're my cornerstone, you're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart, you're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

When Otacon frantically pulled Snake's body out of the ice cold water with shaking hands, and started to try to force the water out of his lungs, his heart pounding in fear and his tears mixing with the rain and sea spray, his sobbing drowned out by the violent waves, he realized that this man was his everything. Without Solid Snake- David, he reminded himself, David was his real name. Without David, he couldn't keep living.

Later, when Otacon finally managed to haul the barely conscious, freezing soldier back into their hideout, he stripped him of his damp clothes, with difficulty, and guided him to his cot. Once he got David to lay down, he piled all the blankets he could find on top of him, in an attempt to get him warm. 

When it was obvious that wasn't working, Otacon stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the cot, laying practically on top of the larger man in hopes that his body heat would help warm the frighteningly cold soldier.

Otacon was too terrified for his friends health to even blush at the situation. As he laid his head on David's chest, listening to his too faint heartbeat, tears began to fall again. He prayed to whoever might possibly be out there, that the quiet rhythm would not stop beating.

 

You're hope dangling by a string,  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well,  
To make you well.

A few days after the events of the facility, Snake and Otacon finally had a few hours of peace. And they decided to spend it sleeping, Dave did anyway. Hal knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night

\--

Hal lay awake as he listened to the sound of Dave's breath slowly start to even out on the other side of the small room. He was trying to ignore the thoughts and memories of Emma that were swirling inside him. But with no work to distract him, the guilt, desperation, and grief got the better of him, clawing up his throat and escaping in the form of a strangled sob.

He turned on his side, facing the wall, and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet, he didn't want to wake Dave. his shoulders shook horribly with the effort of keeping his sobs contained, making the cot creak quietly. Silent tears ran down his face, and onto the pillow, gasping quietly for air when his lungs began to burn.

Dave, having trained himself to be a very light sleeper, had woken up upon hearing Hal's first quiet sob. When he heard his friend attempt to quietly drag air into his lungs, he sat up. Unable to fall back asleep when his partner was in such clear pain.

He got out of his cot and silently padded aacross the room, without so much as a word he laid on the cot behind Hal. The only way for both of them to fit was to lay with his chest pressed up against Hal's back.

Hal had frozen when he'd felt the larger man slip into bed behind him, but when he felt his strong arms wrap around him comfortingly, the dam broke.

Hal turned around and pressed his face into Dave's warm chest, sobbing and rambling incoherently, until finally, exhausted, he fell asleep.

You will never sleep alone, I'll love you long after you go  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone

They never slept in separate beds after that.

Even after Raiden dropped Sunny off with them, and the first few wrinkles started appearing on Dave's face. 

Hal refused to leave his best friend, turned lover's side.

When Dave started trying to push Hal away, getting his own cot and going to bed far before Hal in hopes he'd get the hint, Hal always slipped in behind him anyway. Wrapping his arm around the soldier's waist, and listening to his steady heartbeat by pressing his ear to Dave's back.

Dave never had the heart to push him away in those late hours of the night. 

So he pretended to sleep. Because no matter how much he tried to push away Hal's affection during the day, at night he selfishly allowed himself to accept it.

When you fall like a statue I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet

As Dave quickly grew older, Hal was always there. Whether he liked it or not.

He was always there, rubbing his back when he had a coughing fit, giving him disapproving looks when he pushed himself too hard.

And lighting his cigarette's, in hopes that it would grant him a little peace.

Baby I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.

"David, please.." Hal whispered, stepping closer to the old soldier, who turned away. "I can't do it. I don't want to.."

"Hal we've talked about this," Dave murmured, sounding sad. "It's better for both of us if we're just friends. You deserve better then a tired, dying, old man.."

"But.. I dont- I don't want anyone else. I tried moving on, because you asked me to.. But it felt so wrong with Naomi. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, before you.." Hal's voice faltered, and his vision blurred.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, hoping Dave couldn't hear the tears when he found his voice again.

"Don't make me waste the time we have left together.. I don't want to have more things to regret later."

Dave's resolve crumbled at that, Hal's soft, sad, voice breaking down the wall he'd so carefully built between them.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hal.." he murmured, still turned away from the engineer. 

"You dying is going to hurt no matter what, David.. Pushing me away now isn't going to make it better. I'm never going to stop loving you, and nothing you do will change that."

Dave's shoulders slumped at that, and with a resigned sigh he turned to Hal. Hal immediately stepped forward, taking it as an invitation to wrap his arms around Dave, and rest his head on his shoulder in a way he'd been dying to do for so long.

David returned the embrace, and pressed a light kiss to his head. "I've missed you," he heard Hal murmur softly.

"I've missed you too," Dave whispered back.

You will never sleep alone,  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.

True to his word, after David died, Hal never stopped loving him. And he never stopped missing him.

He went on with his life, as he promised he would. 

He wrote a book about Snake's and his story, for Sunny's fiance, as she'd begged him many times to do. 

He helped as best he could to create a more peaceful life for everyone on Earth, and when eventually he died, well into his 60's, he was buried right next to David. As he'd requested.

Solid Snake and Otacon, partners in freeing the world from the Patriot's.

Hal Emmerich and David, lovers finally reunited.

Now they could both sleep peacefully, together.

 

\--End--


End file.
